


hush.

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, i've no idea what to tag this with just. go forth. have fun.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: V has to act natural on the phone, whilst a certain ripperdoc is between her legs. PWP.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	hush.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my half of an exchange aaaaah hope yall like this one

It's always the teasing that gets her.

Fingertips grazing softly up her arm. Warm breath on her neck. The smallest touch to her thighs. A smile hidden against her collarbone. Palm roving over her curves. Insignificant things, really, in comparison to the bigger picture. But it's still always just enough to make her stomach clench and back arch.

Viktor knows her body inside and out. Understands her in a way that even V doesn't; knows how she works, what makes her tick. He's sliced into her on his table more than she can count; he learned fairly quickly just what her body is capable of, as well as how to read her mannerisms and gestures. And since they'd become lovers, well.

He's always been a fast learner.

Vik has his rough palms on V's bare thighs, fingers digging in to her soft skin. His nose is brushing against her knee, placing gentle kisses as he works his way up. She watches him in silence, breath already stuttering as she curls her fingers against the mattress of her bed. He'd only just started and already she's a panting bloody mess.

V clenches her thighs together, knowing she's already slick at the apex. She's undressed save for panties, Vik still fully clothed; the imbalance adds an edge that makes her toes curl. She's almost desperate to relieve the pressure, to reach out and touch him like she yearns to -

But he'd told her to keep her hands at her sides. To sit still and be spoiled, by his hands and mouth that know her, much too well.

Vik's at her hip, now. His fingers grasping her curves with reverence, grazing over the jut of her hipbone with teeth and tongue, groaning low in his throat. V's nails scratch noisily against the thin sheet, her throat working as she swallows down her whimpers.

"Vik," she breathes, thighs clenched hard enough to quiver, "please."

He only chuckles, and that sound shouldn't go straight to her cunt but fuck does it ever do things to her. He moves a hand to cover one of hers, unfurling her fingers and bringing it up to press a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"You're being so good for me, sweetheart," he says against her skin. V swallows thickly, nodding silently at his words as she watches him move to start pulling at her panties. She lifts her ass off the bed to help him slip the fabric off and down her legs, leaving her completely exposed to him.

She's well beyond being embarrassed around him, but a part of her still tries to cross her legs over her cunt, feeling a bit too seen. Vik immediately stops her, palms against her knees as he spreads her legs open, making her breath catch when he kneels between them.

"So fuckin' beautiful. Such a good girl," he whispers against her thigh, teeth catching on her skin as he nips and kisses his way higher, higher, his breath warm and welcome at her cunt -

Her phone goes off.

V's breath escapes in a deep groan, reaching behind her where she'd dropped the damn thing. She plucks it off the blanket with trembling fingers, her muscles and nerves frayed to the bone from tension, and moves to silence it when Vik's hand covers hers. She glances at him and sees his smirk, and knows she's in trouble.

"Answer it," is all he says, making V's brows furrow. She opens her mouth. Closes it. Vik cocks a brow, nodding at the phone. She slides the screen to accept the call, bringing it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds strange to her own ears, so she clears her throat, trying to blink away her daze, and tries again. "Hello."

"'Ey, what's up chica?"

"Jackie, hey. Not a lot, just - just uh -" V trails off as Vik's hands move to her thighs, spreading them further as he ducks his head and -

Oh.

Oh no.

"V? You alright?"

She pulls the phone away from her face to let her breath out in a gust, stomach clenching as Vik kisses over her clit, making her twitch. He catches her eye, still smirking.

"Best not to let him know you're busy, hmm? Go on."

V clenches her teeth so hard she feels her jaw crack. She brings the phone back to her ear with a breathless laugh.

"Hey, sorry. I uh. I'm just fiddling with a new mod for my gun," she says, her low chuckle cut off as Vik shoves his tongue between her folds. Her thighs tighten around his shoulders of their own volition, V throwing her head back in a silent scream.

"Ah, sorry to bug you then! Just wanted to ask about somethin'," Jackie says, far too cheerful in her ear. She nods, eyes squeezing shut as Vik flattens his tongue over her clit.

"N-no problem. What's up, Jack?" She manages to bite out, slapping her palm down on the bed. Her back arches when Vik presses a finger to her opening, dipping inside just enough to have her gasping into her hand.

"Should I get Misty jewelry for her birthday? We haven't been dating very long, so I dunno if it's, y'know, weird."

V holds completely still, everything coming to a grinding halt as her eyes narrow. "Wait, what? You two have known each other for years. She loves jewelry. Her birthday's in a couple weeks. Doesn't seem like rocket science, Jack." She's more perplexed than anything else, barely even reacting when Vik buries his finger deep inside her.

"I mean, I guess -"

Vik adds a second finger, the moment he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks, making V let out a breathy sigh as she grinds against him. She realizes her mistake a moment too late, biting down on her bottom lip as she swats at Vik's shoulder, feeling him chuckle against her.

"Go for earrings. She was eyeing those silver stars at Royal's a while ago," V says, eyes squeezing shut as Vik flicks his tongue over her clit.

"You sure you're alright, chica? Sound kinda weird."

V laughs breathlessly, bringing her hand up to grasp at the column of her throat, fingers digging in to the sides. She's getting closer to the edge, needing just a bit of a nudge. "'m fine. Just get her the earrings. Now, I - I gotta head. Gun's bein' a pain in the ass."

Jackie doesn't sound convinced, if his _mhm_ is anything to go by. "Alright. Take care, jaina."

"You too, Jack," she barely manages to get out before she's flinging her phone at the pillows, head thrown back as she grinds down hard against Vik's mouth. She moans, free hand curling into a tight fist at her side.

Vik removes the fingers from her soaked cunt, moving them up to stroke her clit as he looks up at her with a smirk. V's thighs tense at the sensation, watching him with her lip between her teeth.

"That was good, sweet girl," he says with a kiss to her stomach, fingers working faster over her clit. V moans at that, back arching as she starts to pant, feeling her orgasm climb at his words. Vik sits back on his heels, watching the way her chest heaves and lashes flutter, gaze drawn to the hand locked around her throat.

"Wanna come for me, sweet girl? Give me a quick one," Vik says with a smile, moving to work the pad of his thumb over her clit, stroking up and down.

V can only nod, fingers tightening on the sides of her throat as she throws her head back. She whispers his name, thighs tensing and stomach clenching.

"There we go, that's it," Vik says, urging her on, "good girl, come for me."

V is strung tight as a bow, her breath held as her legs shake, and -

She nearly sobs from relief, orgasm rolling through her like a wave. She rolls her hips, chasing the friction of Vik's fingers even as the movement stutters and she moans his name.

"Good girl, sweetheart, there we go." Vik's words are almost a growl, transfixed by the sight of her face in the throes of her climax. V catches his eye and smiles - the naked relief and bliss clear as day as she rides it out.

Her heart is still pounding when she eventually sags in her seat, exhaustion overtaking her. Going from taut as a bow to one of the quickest orgasms of her life will do that. V brings her legs together and leans forward, laughing breathlessly.

"Doing alright, sweetheart?" Vik asks as he stands, wincing at the sound his back makes as he goes. He moves to sit next to her, pushing the hair from her face and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Mhm," is all V gets out, leaning her weight against his shoulder. Vik chuckles, running his fingers through her hair.

"Good girl," he says against her temple, smiling softly.

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
